


When will he find out?

by Phano2loveR



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phano2loveR/pseuds/Phano2loveR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read to find out, I hate to keep suspence, but... read. A hint: All your fravorite pairings and suggestions will come to life. So read, comment, and review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pairings are forever

**Author's Note:**

> Not a in high school story

" Well...nice," I stated shrugging to Phil who was looking at me weird. This time I wasn't talking to my self, actually I was talking to Shane Dawson. He wanted Phil and I to come to California, so we could film a collab.  
"Yeah, so what do you say?" Shane asked, I could here him talking to someone who sounded like Joey Graceffa. I looked to Phil who was on his computer looking at bills. I smiled and told Shane we would go.  
"We're going to California," I said looking at Phi. To say he looked confused was more than an understatement. He looked a little unhappy, but was smiling. Phil was my flatmate, he was my best friend. Stubborn, nice, and overall a good guy. Yes we got in fights, like the cerial and other little things, but he was a nice lad. He had black short hair, bright blue, yellow, and green eyes. Not to mention the palest skin I've ever seen.  
"Dan, how are we going to pay for a trip across the world?" Phil laughed. I smiled giving him a look, Phil shook his head.  
"Might I ask why?" Phil asked, as I told him about visiting Shane and making collabs with him and others. He didn't disagree with me on visiting, but he was worried about the cost. I told him not to worry, although Phil of course did...


	2. "Hello internet"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read and find out, but a hint. Joey isn't in England yet and Lisa still is Shanes girlfriend...but not for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Shanes point of view. I will promiseto make one chapter every two days a week. And they will be longer each time for your enjoyment.

"Lisa, we're going to the airport. I know its a rush and I'm sorry, but I gotta go," I said in a fast voice. I know when I said we're I ment Joey Graceffa and I. Joey was a great friend of mine, we had a friendship that was known as a relationship. A shoey relationship.  
"What about our colab? Sweetie remember the collab, well have fun. Corney and I will miss you," Lisa said. Now Lisa was my girlfriend, she was beautiful and amazing. I didn't exactly love her, but she was close. I had feelings for others too, but they weren't who they should go to. I was in the biosexural stage.  
"Bye," I said kissing her on the cheek, and hugging her, before rushing out the door. Now I know most of you have been to an airport, but this one was outside of California and was huge- and packed.  
"Hello," I heard a familiar voice say. It was Dan, a fellow youtuber. He was part of the British community and everyone went crazy for him. I turned around and smiled with Joey at my side.  
"Why, gracious gonyious. Hello boys," Joey said welcoming Dan and Phil. Phil was an opposite of Dan, he was stoubbern, pretty outgoing, and the palest mother fucker out there. But then again a opposites do attract.


	3. Whats your fravorite pairing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their, Dan and phil, are in America!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its Dans point of view

Imagine getting on a plane with frozen food for dinner yes that has happened, but this time Phil and I thought ahead. I brought my fravorite snack malteasers and Phil brought soup in a cup. Truthfully I did enjoy it, but something about the stewertest reminded me of the french teacher I had one year. So I expected her to pull out dog biscuits and give it to us for dinner. Well okay it wasn't like that, but I expected something crazy. "Phil let's just go in and get our bags," I stated, as Phil just stared at me. I shook my head, he was always cast. "Okay Phil what?" I finally . Phil held my hand which I must say was unusual. We never wanted todo anything that involved touching or looking at each other a certain way, so our fans didn't go crazy, but Phil said that it was just the fans opinions and that we shouldn't let that affect our way of having fun. I realized he must be scared, so I laughed and held closer to Phil. It was a little more than odd, usually I was the one to be socially awkward. "Sorry I'm just afraid that the thing that happened last time will happen again," Phil said, but waved to someone acrossed us. Joey Graceffa, he was a nice lad. He was sweet, crazy with his anime stuff, and could easily make an accent. I looked to see him and Shane. "Hello," I said going to Shane. America was beautiful, yeah it had un brittish candy rivals like malteasers, but I loved malteasers. I tried to pay attention to Shane, but then I realized we forgot ourbags, and Phil was dstill holding my hand. Of course I wasn't weirded out it was just hand holding, but I couldn't help but notice Joey staring at Phil with a smile. It was no doubt Phil was brushing if off, but I wondered why even then he was holding my hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like Dan and phil? Post comments telling me ehat other couples you like and I'll put them in! I want to know if I should change the story or improve it and keep going.


	4. At the o2l house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their doing collab, Ricky and Trevor. Not a couple yet.. but they will be soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted but I decided to post a little more, so you could actually read it this way.

"Not my job," I said, more like grumbled. If you don't know me, I'm not an exact morning person without some sort of energy drink. Trevor looked at me and smiled. Theres one thing out of everything  Trevor can do, its make people happy. To me, Trevors this person with high energy and happiness. Hes loyal, persuent, cool, and a nice guy to have around. 

 "Shane wants us to collab with him," Trevor said with a laugh. Shane is known as Shane Dawson, this guy whos funny, realistic, and just cool. Most people loved his personality, which was pretty hard not to love. I looked down at his phone, no suprize he was on Tumbler. Everyone was these days.

 "When?" I asked checking my calendar on my phone. I laid down on my pecochu and rested.

 "Uh not until Tomorrow around eleven," Trevor hummed, I looked at him. To clear this up I'm not gay, and I know people ship us, but unless both of us feel the same way... it won't happen.

 "Kay, What kind of collab?" I asked. Trevor laughed and typed. He looked up to me and said.

 "One with these two British guys Dan and Phil," he said clearly not that interested.

  "The seven second guys?" I asked. Trevor looked at his phone again and smiled. He must've not noticed because he looked it up.

 "Yeah,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of Trevor moran and RickyDillon meeting Dan and Phil. This is Rickys point of view.


	5. Shanes place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil don't have a place to stay, so Shane offers them his place no matter what Lisa says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lisa isn't abusive in this story, I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible.

"You did book a hotel right?" I asked Phil with a curious smirk. Phil looked at me for a second and covered his mouth. I hithim in the arm. 

"Hello internet, sorry I've missed like two months, but I have some news. And before all of you say its not that Phil and I are together, because we aren't. We're going to America. Time to do my American accsent." I heard a voice and looked beside me, it was Phil watching my last video. I glared and let him notice.

 "Phil its not nice to cyber bully!" I astonished him. Phil laughed and turned off his laptop.

"Daniel we should be making more videos," Phil said, as I shoved his shoulder. Phil put his hands up in defense.

"I know Phil, but I can't do it here," I said. That definitely wasn't the reason, I know in my videos I say I'm socially awkward and I really am. Blogging in front of people wasn't something I did, unlesss I actually wanted to. With Phil blogging it was easy to join his videos and be by him, but for me it was different.

"You could," Phil countered. I smiled, Phil was an encouger I loved that about him.

"You could stay at my place," Shane suggested. I looked to Phil because he always had the last word.

"That could be fun," Phil said slyly. I smiled and told Shane.

"Thanks for the offer, but are you sure Lisa won't mind?" I asked, as Shane laughed.

"Yeah she won't care," Shane said confidently. I again looked to Phil, who was sitting down and coloring. I laughed not knowing it was out loud. Phil gave me a look and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter its leading to Shoey, before Phan. Joeys also staying at Shanes place. This story won't have much sex until the later days. Every two chapters is Trevor and Rickys point of view. They only have ond chapter and all the other chapters will have romance, but we know Rickys as straig as a line. No offense, but I think hes hiding something because everyone thinks hes guys maybe he hiding.


End file.
